The Two for Eachother
by Ema Marsel
Summary: Hermione has been exposed to conflicting feelings, but she doesn't understand how to deal with them. She trys to run but Harry gets in the way. How will Harry react?
1. Default Chapter

It was probably well into the night, or the wee hours of the morning when the dark night was sliced with the deadly knife of light. The sounds of bangs and frantic hurrying could be heard from the outside.  
  
Hermione Granger was leaving, and she needed to hurry before either of her friends noticed her absence.  
  
Earlier the evening she had been mindlessly tasting hour' devours, and sipping champagne at the gala of some sort. She didn't really remember what this one was for but she was invited on accounted for her being best friends with 'The Man that Succeeded Twice' or so Witch Weekly has proclaimed him to be. The boy that lived no longer sufficed the twenty-two young man, and with his classic bed rumple look and vibrant green eyes made this boy into a man; the most sought after man in magicdom.  
  
Although after her first debut into society her fourth year of Hogwarts, an evil column written as a warning of what press could be like. It could be good for her, or it could be bad. Some older witches and young ones still held grudges on the innocent schoolmate for breaking the apple of their eye's heart once they didn't want to see it happen again. But now people saw her not only as a beautiful young lady, but also Harry's best friend that was always next to him and a hand from either of the two were on each other. Holding each other's hand, mindless touching of waist hugging, the casual hug that press loved, and the hand on the shoulder, were some places touched and seen by the magic world.  
  
But this evening was different. The "other best friend" stepped out with the pals tonight. He spent a time away from the eye of the public after a disastrous year of quidditch accidents and a broken heart. Ron Weasley, a very common name now a day, stepped from the unmarked black car looking at ease and happy in his friends company. His own hair grown out quite a bit also with the shaggy look, but he had care free look that although easy to master in the private vicinity of your own house and family was hard to keep it up in public. Hands in jack pockets and a few steps behind Hermione and Harry who had arms entwined, he smiled at cameras waved at adoring fans and laughed with his buddy Harry.  
  
The three were happy, but then champagne, firewhiskey and vodka mixed in with a broken love sick heart made everything that was right in life a big bloody mistake.  
  
Harry popped into the living room and looked about the room for any signs of struggle.  
  
"HERMIONE?" Harry bellowed from the bottom of the stairs. He heard the sound of feet hitting the tile bathroom floor so he sprinted up the stairs. He walked into her room to surprise her but the element of surprise stunned him first. There was her luggage and half of her clothes packed up. The box on the floor was filled with books and her trunk was shut and looking like it was about to burst.  
  
"OH! Harry!" She screamed bumping into his back. She was rushing so much she didn't look up. "What are you doing home so early?"  
  
"How about you tell me what you are doing home so early?" Harry asked moving aside and she tossed her toiletries into the open bag.  
  
"Uh, I was hopping to be out of her before you returned here." She said turning her back and flicked her wand, summoning the remaining clothes to her bag. Harry quick like lightning flicked his own wand and banished the clothes back to the floor. "HARRY!"  
  
"Hermione what's going on?" Harry asked walking towards her only causing her to move away. He desperately looked into her eyes searching for the answer which she was holding in.  
  
"I'm packing Harry, I thought that looked quite obvious." She said turning away and summoning the clothes again.  
  
"Am I going to have to ask every question until you finally give the a suitable answer?" Harry seethed feeling annoyed with her lack of information.  
  
"I'm leaving Harry, I need to get out of here and live life." She said motioning with her hands. "See this, this isn't life, out there is life."  
  
"Bullshit." Harry snapped calling her bluff. "That's a bloody effing load of tosh."  
  
"Right and you know what I meant didn't you." She said turning back to him and haphazardly summoned the clothes to her and into the bag.  
  
"Living life, please what do you think I just got out of primer, Dudley could of come up with a better lie then that." Harry snapped grabbing her box of books and opening it. "You aren't living life, you are running away from it. Running away from that inexorable decision that has haunted your life since we all hit puberty."  
  
Hermione stopped moving and just kept staring at the wall in front of her. Her breathing made her back shudder and Harry could see he struck the right nerve. She possibly stood staring at the wall for three minutes before actually moving her finger. That was only because of a spasm.  
  
"You know I'm right Hermione, you actually have been faced with the decision on who you would rather be with. Me or Ron." Harry said softly but in a stern tone. "You know how we both feel about you, hell everyone in the bloody room heard Ron spouting off love sonnets to you. But when he asked you what you felt you caved."  
  
"Harry please stop before something happens we both will regret." She said in a tearful stricken voice.  
  
"Regret." Harry said as if laughing at the world. "Stop what, telling you that I am in love with you. Hermione that is something I wouldn't regret telling you." Hermione fell to the bed her knees being knocked out from his latest acclaim.  
  
"Y-Y-Yo-Yo-You what me?" Hermione stammered putting her hands to her head.  
  
"I love you." Harry said kneeling to the floor wrinkling his tux and getting dust from the floor on his knees. He took her hands in his to look into her eyes. "The only thing I regret right now is how I told you, I wanted to tell you on a surprise visit to a park, or meadow somewhere, after we had a picnic, or it might be dusk and there would have been candles surrounding us, and that's what I would of told you. But Hermione I don't regret the words I just said. I will say it again. I am in love with you. I love you so much more then a friend, I have always loved you and I always will love you."  
  
"Harry I don't think you mean that." Hermione said looking for an escape idea to follow up on. "I mean we are totally wrong for each other."  
  
"Like hell we are." Harry said standing up with her. "We both loves books, and we are fanatical about things. Me about quidditch, and you about your liberations issues, and don't pull some 'You don't know anything about me' sham cause Hermione I know everything about you." He said putting his hands on her face. Cupping it and catching the falling tear the escaped her eyes.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" She said miserably. "Ron just informed me of his love, I can't handle this too."  
  
"Hermione you don't have to handle it by yourself." Harry said letting one hand slide around her waist. "Let me handle it with you. That's we people do for each other. Not in a friend way, but in the way couples do."  
  
Hermione leaned into his embrace letting the silent tears fall. His other arm joined his left hand on her waist and holding her against her back now. She shivered a little from the touch.  
  
"Hermione, when Ron asked you how you felt what did you say?" He asked quietly into her ear. She sniffed and pulled back as if falling back into reality.  
  
"I said nothing, I think I nodded and then dissapparated away." Hermione said looking into his eyes, pleading for him to not ask her the same question.  
  
"Hermione I have to know, do you love me?"  
  
"Of course I love you Harry." She said pitifully. "But-  
  
"I wasn't asking if you loved me like a friend nothing more." He said finishing her excuse for her. "I meant, are you in love with me." He held her hand now as if she let go it would destroy him forever.  
  
She let go.  
  
"Harry I can't love you. You need someone who will devote their life to you, and I know you would devote you life to me because that's the kind of person you are, but I don't think I will ever be able to be like that to you, or to any one. You need a trophy wife, and yes I know looks don't matter to you, but they do to the public and if we were to have any soft of relationship besides friendship, I would be torn apart." She said pushing away from him.  
  
"Hermione you cant do this to me." Harry said moving a little closer only causing her to back away even more.  
  
"No Harry, I can't, but I can't stay either." She said.  
  
"So you are leaving." He said dejectedly. "You aren't even willing to let us have a chance."  
  
"No, I'm not cause I know it wont last." She said moving back to the bed and began zipping the side.  
  
"You are a horrible liar Hermione, you can't even lie well enough to make yourself believe in the lie." He said walking up to her and turning her around. He kissed her without allowing any space in time to leave, or stop the action.  
  
She sunk. Her knees gave out and she was leaning on to him and his arms held her up. First she thought he was the best damn kisser in the world, and the second was that she was being totally cliché at the moment.  
  
After a minute or two he let her lips go, but he didn't move his head away from her forehead. Their ragged breathing was in time with each other and eyes met after catching a bit.  
  
"Now, Hermione Granger tell me without looking away that you don't love me." Harry said his hands on her waist, massaging her side.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry." She said and began to cry.  
  
"You can not tell me you don't love me. I felt butterflies in my stomach kissing you, fireworks in my head and you kissing me back. Hermione you love me, you know you do." He pleaded holding her closer  
  
"Harry, I just cant." She said stepping away from him. First she banished her luggage from the room.  
  
"I wont forget this Hermione, I wont let you go." He said moving up to her holding her in place. 'You cant leave with someone holding you." She stepped back and glared.  
  
"Don't do this Harry." She said holding up her wand.  
  
"What are you gonna pull the full body bind on me?" He asked and before he knew it, his back was to the floor and faint pop. The last thing he remembered was a faint pop and someone whispering 'I'm sorry Harry, I love you, but I love you to much to know us would never work.' 


	2. Meeting the Girl, I fell for

:::Little Information.  
  
I would like to thank all that reviewed, and yes I realized there were a bunch of mistakes, and I feel terrible and apologize profusely. This story was supposed to be a one shot fanfic, and I guess I can't do that anymore, because you guys responded so well to it. My name is Emily, and I purely put this story on her in spite of some friends, that usually don't agree with my ideas, and didn't care for this story in particular. Well I guess you showed them. That's a big thanks really. I hope you all review more, and pass this story on to others (hint hint) and enjoy more chapters to come. I will try to update as soon as possible but life is hectic and not always on my side. So please bear with me with waits, grammar errors and everything else that just makes you mad.  
  
Thanks all, oh yes I don't own Harry Potter, I just like writing about it, but I do own Camile, she is mine and you will love her, and hate her. But we really owe great many thanks to J.K. Rowling because with out here. I would probably not doing this right now.  
  
Enjoy the book. I was inspired to write a little bit about Ron, a prequel if you might say. And this is the first one. I think this will be the kind of story between present and passed experiences, like Ron and Camile, Harry and Hermione excursions, and if the two will ever find each other again.  
  
Thanks again  
  
Emily  
  
Meeting the girl, I fell for.  
  
Her name was Camile. Camile Deflouer. Ron sat quietly in his tux petting the picture frame. The girl in the picture was smiling, winking and blowing kisses at him. All the actions lovers give to each other. The was what she felt at the time. He didn't know what went wrong, or what he did but she was gone now.  
  
He remembered that he met her on the brief excursion to France for a quick game in Paris, against the new posh designer team the Paris Towers. Recently constructed because a bunch of designer companies got together thinking this was a great marketing strategy. The team was a laugh to all in the quidditch community.  
  
The Towers were a joke to the Cannons, and Ron didn't take the team seriously. Although the Saturday morning when the whistle was blown and quaffle was tossed into the air it was a totally different story. The chasers were superb to say the least. They had quick maneuvers and threw the quaffle before the bludgers had a chance to make half the distance to the player.  
  
Ron wasn't too afraid. He was good. Hell after his fifth year at hogwarts he got his game in gear and played quidditch outside for the rest of the break. Anything he could get charmed by his brothers he used as practice. Branches, golf balls, his father's batteries, and eventually little pebble to hone his sight.  
  
But that day, as he looked up the blonde hair of the chaser caught his eyes and before he had a chance to snap his concentration the quaffle soared through the goal.  
  
The girl smiled, and a feeling in the pit of his stomach made him feel like he was back in second year. He needed to vomit. Hopefully there would be no slugs.  
  
The game did end well for the Cannons. Ron pulled himself together in the end and gave the girl a challenge. He started to chuckle after a few of her throws cause the chaser was getting frustrated and wasn't that quiet about it.  
  
In the pitch after the game his mates even commented on his performance.  
  
"Bloody hell Weasley, nice game out there." Barked Lewis Strommund, he was a chaser and the oldest quidditch player for the team, also the team's captain.  
  
"Yeah enjoyed yourself out there Ronnie?" An Irish lad, Ian McDougal laughed patting him on the back. He was one of the beaters. "Don't you agree Arch?"  
  
"Yep, that one lass was about to take her broomstick and shove it up your arse." Arch commented and went back to packing his bag. "Oh captain my captain." Arch yelled at Lewis. He was muggleborn. "How bloomin long do we have to rest in the flea bitten town?"  
  
"Shove it Arch." Lewis said. "We have to stay here for a few days I believe."  
  
"You tell me where to shove it baby and I will." Arch said wiggling his eye brows at the captain causing Ron and Ian to laugh. Lewis glowered at his beater and stalked off out of the locker room.  
  
"He wasn't to happy tonight." Ron said pulling his jersey off. "Considering we did win an all."  
  
"Oh that don't matter much to Lewis. This is just a level one team, and besides the darling didn't get much scores tonight." Ian said pushing his broom into his bag.  
  
"Yeah not like the bint that was throwing them left and right at you." Arch winked. "You gonna go get that girl?" Ron was taken back. "What the sexual tension was about as palpable as me standing before you."  
  
"I-I-I don't know what you are talking about." Ron muttered and stalked off out of the locker room himself. The two beaters followed behind and swung their arms around Ron's shoulders.  
  
"Oh Ronnie, we are going out tonight, you need a good shag my friend."  
  
Ron didn't get a good shag that night, but he did end up at the same pub as the Towers. The team was quite decent and the three had a blast partying with them. But the one chaser wasn't there until later that night.  
  
Ron had been sitting watching the dance floor. Looking at and seeing his friends swarmed by girls of all ages until he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Vhat zee hell are you doing here." The girl spouted off in French and Ron turned to see who was angry. It was her.  
  
"Uh, excuse me but did you sneeze or say something?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh your stupid brits, you sink you are so funny." Camile snapped at him. "Vhy is it that you are sitting in zis pub."  
  
Ron took a drink of his beer and looked to her. "I thought it was quite obvious, me the brit was enjoying a drink in the company of your teammates." He waved over at the dance floor, some waved back but the otheres were to busy with their conquests.  
  
"Vell I vant nosing to do vith you, now vhy don't you go." Camile said crossing her arms about her waist. "Get going."  
  
"You can't make me, you don't own the pub." Ron challenged and took another swig of his beer. She muttered something in French to Ron, and he went back to drinking in peace. That was when she bounced up and took a seat across from him. "What do you want now?"  
  
"Vell if zis is my teammates table, zen I vill be sitting vith zem." Camile said glowering at Ron. He shrugged and went back to watching the dancers. "Vhy do you just sit there?"  
  
"Because I can." Ron snapped and set his drink down.  
  
"You are nozing like zee British people I hav met before." Camile said quietly. "You are a good keeper though."  
  
"Yeah well I try." Ron said.  
  
"You are very rude."  
  
"No you are."  
  
"Pighead."  
  
"Spoiled brat."  
  
"Ill mannered boy."  
  
"Cow."  
  
"Arrogant brit."  
  
"Stupid Frenchie." Ron grumbled and the next thing that happened was quite a blur. He was standing before her, he pulled her up and kissed passionately.  
  
"Vhy did you kiss me?" Camile asked shoken but still leaning against Ron.  
  
"Cause I thought it would shut you up for a few minutes." Ron said pushing his forehead against hers. "Hey you want to skip this place?"  
  
"Vhat to you mean by skip zis place?" Camile asked.  
  
"Leave, not stay here, our bodies would physically be somewhere else." Ron said and this time she cut him off with kissing him.  
  
"I vould like zat a lot."  
  
The two snuck away into the late night air. Both feeling awkward about how to talk, touch or just be around each other. But half way down the street his hand met hers and after breaking the ice barrier they were quite comfortable.  
  
They found a quiet café, and soon both sipping coffee and talking.  
  
"Zis is crasy, I don't even know what you are named." Camile said shaking her head. She just met this strange Englishmen and next thing she knew they were kissing holding hands, and practically on what grounds she considered to be date three grounds.  
  
"Why is it crazy, we are two foreign people, caught up in the love and passion of france." Ron said gesturing to the world around them. "By the way I am Ron Weasley."  
  
"Oh, Wessley, vhy does zat name rwing a bell?" She asked tapping her temple.  
  
"You might know my brothers, Fred and George Weasley."  
  
"Oh yes I vemember." She laughed. "I ave met you brozers a couple of times. They still have zer joke shop right?"  
  
"They have a couple now, a few in England and a couple in the big cities of Europe." Ron said.  
  
"It is to bad, zey don't ave vone here in Paris." Camile said. "Oui, my name is Camile Deflouer."  
  
"Yes, I know I remember them screaming your name at the game today." Ron scoffed. "Oh yes by the way it did feel good to beat your bloody team."  
  
"Vell you sure verent impressionable vhen I scored against you." She laughed and took a bite of her custard.  
  
"You scored on me four times princess, and the last two were penalty shots and I had to be atleast twenty feet away from the goals." Ron said defending his keeper ego.  
  
"I vas just kitting." She laughed.  
  
"Well princess pouty when ever she didn't score, you shouldn't tease about quidditch, it's a highly sensitive subject to me. I take it to heart." Ron posed dramatically with a hand of his heart and pushing her away. She started to giggle and soon they were entwined again lips on lips.  
  
"Vhat is zis zat you called me?" She asked pushing him away. "Princess pouty."  
  
"Yes, you are princess pouty." He remarked and took a bit of her dessert. He had finished his own already. She allowed him one bite but when his fork returned for seconds she slapped it away.  
  
"No, zis is mine, you go get your own." She said snottily.  
  
"Sheesh my neice shares more then you do." Ron whined. "Besides I don't want to go up there by myself, the lady was looking at me weird."  
  
"No, she vas looking at you like she vanted you." Camile said slapping his hand again. "Zis is my desert."  
  
"You are a snot."  
  
"Oh is zee vittle Wessley afraid of zee big bad vaitress."  
  
"No, but I don't want to go over there letting the waitress think I want anything to do with her." Ron started. "Besides I already have a lovely young lady right here. A beautiful young brilliant chaser."  
  
"I don't care, you arent getting any of my dessert." She smiled and took a bite just for extra effect. Ron rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair. 


	3. Both Meaning Different People, but Shari...

DISCLAIMER:: Don't own anything here, I don't want to make a movie. I just want to write and be happy and make you all happy as well.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:: Right, sorry it took awhile, but been super busy with family obligations I am sure you have all experienced them of some kind. So if you guys have suggestions you can email me at , sorry for the inconvenience hope this makes you happy. Promise more cuteness next chapter. Its gonna be Ron and Camile. Language barriers and all. Yes thanks to all the people that reviewed it.  
  
Ron sat in his London apartment surrounded by half filled bottles, empty bottles and broken ones. He laid in his wrinkle tux starring at the ceiling.  
  
He was pondering.  
  
Pondering about his life, his family and most of all his friends, he wanted to know what had gone wrong the night before, why Harry and Hermione both took off. He woke up on the floor of some grand hall, not remembering what had happened. He flooed home cause of the alcohol content of his blood, and well he could hardly stand upright let alone remember how to aparate. He found the nearest fireplace and slept off the booze.  
  
"I don't understand." He thought to himself. The two seemed so near each other.  
  
The thing about Ron Weasley is when he disappears from the limelight; he is gone and doesn't know anything of what is going on either. Or we could just say Camile really did a number on his heart.  
  
He watched the whole night how attentive Harry was towards Hermione. How his hand was always near her. Ron had never seen that before. He always thought there was something between them, but well they were best friends. He himself thought of Hermione like that but then there was Lavender.  
  
They had many wonderful times in broom closets.  
  
'Now Lavender, she knew what to do with her tongue.' Ron chuckled to himself. He sat staring at the wall now thinking it might move, but it never did. 'Camile was always better.'  
  
Camile, at least seventy things that morning had reminded him of her. The way her blonde hair bounced in her eyes. The smell of her lotion. Apricots reminded him of her fingernails. After they had gotten together, she didn't want to betray her team, but she wanted to cheer him on, so she painted her fingers an orangish tint as a tribute to the Chudley Cannons, and if people asked about her choice in color. She would explain, "Because apricots are my favorite fruit."  
  
Yes she did do a number on him, he even agreed with his brothers who saw him a week ago.  
  
But they didn't know Camile like he did. She was the one person that punched him and it would hurt. The one person that could out eat him. The one person that made his heart flop even when they were walking down the road. She was the one.  
  
The one..  
  
"The one and only for me." Ron said aloud. That's when he made his decision. He jumped up and rushed about the apartment looking for travel bags and clothes. "I'm not ready to give up yet Camile."  
  
"Harry!" Ron shouted in Harry's town house. "Where are you mate!" He ran up the stairs to find Harry sitting in Hermione's room. "You just wake up?"  
  
"What do you want?" Harry asked grumpily and massaging his face.  
  
"Not your morning ay mate." Ron chuckled. "Well I made the decision. I'm gonna go find her."  
  
"What?" Harry asked standing up.  
  
"I have to, she means so much to me Harry." Ron said. "I'm not ready to give up yet."  
  
"She left Ron." Harry said looking about the room.  
  
"I know, but I'm gonna find her and tell her again and again." Ron said holding up his bags. "I'm all packed and ready to leave. I think I'm gonna search France, she loves it there."  
  
"Yes." Harry said gritting his teeth.  
  
"Harry mate, you alright." Ron asked. "I'm gonna find her mate and bring her home to live with me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well it would make sense, I want her with me all the time." Ron said. "I know it will be hard with my training schedules and her schedules but I'm sure we will manage to do some fun stuff. If you know what I mean."  
  
"Yes." Harry said he was sitting back down again his hands holding on the bed frame and his knuckles were turning white. Ron was going to find Hermione and profess his love to her. He couldn't let him do this. He loved Hermione. But Ron was his best mate.  
  
His best mate, or his only chance for true love and a life of happiness.  
  
"Harry, snap out of it." Ron said shaking Harry's shoulder. "You kind of blanked out for a moment."  
  
"Uh, what?' Harry said shifting away.  
  
"You left me for a moment." Ron said. "But anyway I want her, and I wanted to tell you that she is the one for me."  
  
That was it.  
  
"Get out of my house." Harry glared at Ron. Ron was on cloud nine, but this demand from his best friend made him fall and hit earth at fifty thousand miles per hour. He looked at Harry; he looked horrible, like he had slept on the floor last night. Hell Ron himself looked much better then Harry.  
  
Harry had this sinking look. Like he just lost the world cup. Harry has been in the World Cup match before, and this was not what he looked like when he won. He looked like the other guy slinking off into the background while Harry's team and fans crowded the field.  
  
What Harry looked like was the last night at Hogwarts. Harry moped around the common room and the boy's dorm until Hermione made him walk go outside to get some sunshine.  
  
"All you need Harry is some sunshine." Hermione said patting his back and pulling him out of the portrait. Harry was hesitant but he followed diligently. He would rather be pulled to the grounds then suffer the wrath of Hermione Granger.  
  
"Hermione I don't want to go outside." Harry whined as she pulled him down flights of stairs and through the halls. His feet followed memorized at the path they were taking. He knew this place inside and out; yet every year he would always get lost always once.  
  
"Harry you will regret it if you don't." Hermione said and pulled him through the hall way out the great doors and onto the grounds. The Hogwarts grounds were looking magnificent this year. Flowers and the shrubbery were in all forms and colors. The lake was refreshing as always, students laid about the grass, scattered in no sort of pattern. S  
  
Most soaking up the rays of the sun. Also most were 7th years, all excited to leave and start lives. Some were a bit apprehensive but a heavy weight had been lifted off their shoulders.  
  
Its been said that you seventh year at Hogwarts you age ten years physically your first semester and twenty the next, if you are taking N.E.W.T classes, Harry was taking four N.E.W.T. level classes, Herboligy, Potions Transfiguration and D.A.D.A. he was also taking secret courses of Occulmency and advance training in fighting and such. Teachers such as Shaklebolt, Moody, and Tonks came and challenged Harry at dueling. Harry challenged teachers at the school as well. He gave Mcgonnagal a black eye when eh beat her. Professor Sinastra had a broken arm and several bruises covering his body. Dumbledore's hat was torn into shreds and lost half of his beard length after Harry sent a burning hex his way.  
  
His most favorite duel was with Snape. Snape fought dirty, throwing dark magic into the mix, but Harry who studies extensively in the library of Grimmald Place about Dark Arts, he had a few tricks up his sleeve for this hated professor.  
  
Snape left with snakes for hair, a rhinoceros nose, and gills all over his body. Oh yes Snape had to be transported out by a magic stretcher after Harry finished him off.  
  
Ron howled for weeks whenever he saw Snape.  
  
He could only not beat two people. Professor Flitwick, and Hermione. The charms professor was a little rusty but he seemed to channel his rage from all the years of students on Harry, and Harry finally let go of his wand when Flitwick sent him a very strong summoning charm. He also was sporting a charred face and a couple of cracked ribs.  
  
Hermione beat him every time. She was just that good and quick. She liked to do complicated spells that Harry didn't know the counter charm to. She wouldn't take it off either.  
  
They always had fun in those duels.  
  
"Harry are you there?" Hermione asked snapping her fingers. He snapped out and smiled at her. "What?"  
  
"Wanna duel for old times sake?" He challenged.  
  
"What? Duel here?" Hermione asked glancing around at all the students.  
  
"Yeah in font of everyone, like a show for them to enjoy." He said standing up and pulling her with. "We don't have to, I mean if you are to scared to lose and all."  
  
"I'm not afraid to lose." She admitted.  
  
"Hermione quit being flobberworm and duel Harry so we can watch him get creamed." Ron smiled and they both glared at him.  
  
"Ok, then."  
  
They began dueling.  
  
Hexes, charms, curses and about everything else was exchanged between the two. Students started to crowd them watching as the battle got even more fierce. Harry had transfigured a Bogart and it changed into Hermione's worse nightmare. Mcgonnagal handing her a big fat Fail for her N.E.W.T.'s/  
  
"That was below the wand Harry." Hermione said yelling riddkulus and banishing it away from the circle. She turned about, but Harry had always disillusioned himself. Ever since his fifth year trip to Grimmald place he took pleasure in the charm. He could escape without Hermione or Ron noticing.  
  
She saw his shadow because of the light. She sent a slapping charm and whack echoed into the mountains. Harry fell onto his back and Hermione made him appear. "Oh I'm sorry Harry."  
  
Harry struck her with a tripping charm and she ended lying next to him.  
  
"Hermione." He said trying to catch his breath from the fall. "Lets call it a tie." He said muttering the counter curse for the tripping charm. Hermione laid quietly thinking over the words. Admit defeat to Potter. NEVER! She rolled to her side looking at him.  
  
"You know what I think Harry?" Hermione said smiling seductively. A few girls sent her glares. She reached forward, he still lost in her look, and she grabbed the wand and stood up. "I think I just won Potter."  
  
Memory Over.  
  
Ron stood looking at Harry. "What do you mean Harry?"  
  
"Get out of my house, she left you Ron, You ruined it, you always ruin it." Harry yelled.  
  
"You are right, I did ruin it. I opened my big fat mouth, but still it doesn't change the way I feel about her." Ron fought. He loved Camile, he opened his big fat mouth about the wrong thing at the wrong moment.  
  
"Yeah she left because of you." Harry said sitting on Hermione's bed.  
  
"What's it to you anyway?" Ron asked.  
  
"I care about her too Ron." Harry said, he loved Hermione, he wanted Ron to know that. He wanted to tell Ron that. "You don't deserve a girl like that. She is so special, you fucked up your chance."  
  
"I know, but I want another." Ron pleaded. "I never knew you cared about her."  
  
"Well I do. I care for her a lot." Harry tried to persuade Ron.  
  
"But, Harry." Ron said. "You only met Camile once."  
  
"Camile?" Harry asked. "What do you mean Camile? You are in love with Hermione." Ron started to laugh and Harry glared at him. Ron sat next to Harry on the bed.  
  
"Mate I'm not talking about Hermione, I'm talking about patching things up with Camile." Ron laughed. "I love her, not Hermione."  
  
"But you were talking about going after her." Harry said pointing to the bags.  
  
"Yeah, Camile went off with some friends to get away from me." Ron said. "Why would I go looking for Hermione, I would just have to come here right?" Ron didn't know. "Say where is Hermione?"  
  
"She left." Harry said lacking emotion in his voice.  
  
"What?!" Ron yelped. "What did you do?" This time Harry started laughing.  
  
"What did I do?" Harry laughed maliciously. "You ask me what did I do, hmm I don't know, it was you and your drunken ass. You pulled Hermione aside and started professing your love to her. She ran back to the house, where I followed to find her packing his stuff."  
  
"Oh mate, I don't love her." Ron said. "Where did she go?"  
  
"No clue, she put a body bind on me." Harry said. "She apparated away."  
  
"Well go find her Harry."  
  
"She doesn't want me." Harry said looking into his hands.  
  
"Mate, go find her. You wont survive without her." 


	4. Falling in Love the First Time

Chapter Four

The fall air had turned crisp earlier then expected, and one could see their own breath in early September, and the students of Hogwarts were not ready for that type of weather just yet. Summer clothes had still been unpacked, and winter wears were not as fashionable when it came to shorts, tanks and sandals.

Although the day was rather crisp, it was even chillier at seven in the morning on the first Saturday of September and of the year. Two companions were making the trip to the quidditch locker rooms to ready themselves for practice; Harry turned into an Oliver Wood the summer before sixth year and decided the cup was Gryffindors' this year. He pulled on a wool sweater and a light cloak and once he stepped into the cold air, he wished he had brought his mittens and his scarf.

"Mate, I just want you to know, you really know how to kick a mate." Ron moaned hold his hands to his face and blew into them. The night before the boys in Gryffindor year six doors, had a celebration of surviving the first week of a term and a welcoming back ceremony involving all their favorites: bottles of Butterbeer and flasks of firewhiskey and Wizard Tonic. Ron had drunk himself into oblivion while Harry paced himself knowing the results of excessive drinking from covering Dudley's ass that summer.

"I warned you Ron." Harry said in a high pitch mimicking Hermione.

"Well what if I mention to Miss Prefect about you're transporting of alcoholic beverages onto the Hogwarts grounds." Ron yawned and watched as Harry's eyes glared at him. "Wait, I'm a freaking prefect, ten points from Gryffindor, and twenty to Gryffindor for creating a great spanking party!" Ron and Harry laughed and walked into the locker room to meet a disgruntle Ginny, and the various other teammates.

"I want you to know Harry; I hate you at six in the morning." Ginny informed him and took her broom and marched off into the pitch to warm up her body by moving. After a good hour and half, the team was sweaty, and practicing drills one after the other because this year the team really had two co-captains. Harry took charge of the beaters, while Ron focused on the Chasers, since he got the best view being the Keeper.

Harry caught the snitch and whistled over to Ron who nodded back at him. He motioned the ending of practice and they all landed to the grass with thumps. "Good practice, now if we keep this up, we will be great this year. I plan on our team to take us all the way, so keep it up and soon we will all be competing each other some day professionally."

Ginny rolled her eyes and she and the two other chasers stalked into the quidditch locker rooms to shower and head off back to bed, since it was still and ungodly hour for a Saturday. Harry stayed behind to lock up the quidditch practice balls, having some difficulty with the bludgers, he finished up showering alone only to walk out shower with a Hermione Granger sitting on a bench waiting for him.

"Jeez Hermione, give me heart attack." He said standing still and taking a few breaths to calm his rapidly beating heart. Her brown hair spilled across her face hiding the blush creeping her face by seeing Harry in only a towel. He caught her purposely distracted face, and smirked, "What Granger can't handle the man in front of you?" Trying to imitate the blond prat. She scowled at him and he laughed. "Good thing I came out in a towel." He suggested with his eyebrows wagging, "Or that would be one story to tell the grandkids. You could tell them, yeah well I saw the boy-who-lived's wanker."

"Harry stop!" Hermione shrieked and turned around fully. "Just get yourself clothed so we can go get breakfast."

He chuckled under his breath and went to his locker and clothed himself relatively fast, shimmying into his pants and bouncing up and down to tie his shoes without bending over or sitting down. Hermione grew tired of the show of immaturity and muttered a tying charm and stood holding out his scarf and mittens.

"Here, I brought these for you." Hermione said shoving them into his open hands.

"Hermione Granger, were you sneaking around my dorm room?" Harry asked in an accusing tone. "That's kind of stalkerish, kind of turning bad huh miss Granger?"

"Not as bad as the half dozen flasks and cases of empty bottles I found scattered around your room." Hermione said shoving him out the door. He stumbled backwards but laughed and turned himself around and held the door open for her.

"Point taken, lets just drop both accusations and move on to breakfast." Harry laughed. "How did you know I was still down here?" He looked at her.

"Well, I was rudely awakened by a shrieking Ginny, something about Stupid Potter, or I want to kill him. So when I saw Ron come back alone I figured you were still cleaning up, and since you ruined my beauty sleep, I wasn't about to let you go back to sleep so fast."

"You need beauty sleep, whatever." He said causing her to blush by his words.

The pair continued towards the castle as a light snow began to fall upon the two shoulders and they stopped by the whopping willow. Harry looked up towards the sky and opened his mouth.

"Harry what are you doing?" Hermione asked looking around to why they stopped and were standing halfway away from the castle.

"I'm catching snow flakes." Harry said as if he was stating the obvious, but in a childlike tone. Hermione starred at Harry for a few seconds and a smile spread across her face admiring the innocence of the Harry Potter. She let out a little laugh and he turned and starred at her. "What's so funny Miss Granger?" Harry asked poking her in the side.

She let out a shriek and jumped away as his hands reached for her again, and she took of running, but with his lightning fast reflexes his arms held her fast to his side.

"Where do you think you are going Miss Granger?" He asked mimicking Professor McGonagall's stern voice although a hint of a doting tone for her favorite student.

"Stop it, Harry!" Hermione whined.

"What Miss Granger, you know you are my favorite pupil!" Harry said swinging her around in the snow. The snowflakes started swirling around them. She began to giggle.

"I am not her favorite and she doesn't talk to me like that!" She shrieked, "And let me go!" He laughed and fell over, Hermione falling on top of him. He started coughing because of her elbow connecting with his ribs, "Serves you right?" Hermione snapped and rolled off onto the snow blanketed ground. Harry rolled over starred at Hermione, smiling and laughing.

Harry sat straight up in bed, looking around his dark room. It had been three months since Hermione's immediate departure, and Ron's request for him to search for his true love, but he hid away into his house, sulking around and hardly even moving from bed. Each time he fell asleep, he had a dream of Hermione, remembering the innocent past they shared, and the moment in September when he fell in love with her for the first time. Each time he relived that memory, he fell in love all over.

Owls were lined up around the room waiting for replies, most were from the Weasley's wondering if he was alive, and apologizing for Ron's behavior. Ron had been the one to break the news of Hermione's departure to his family, and soon he received an owl from each Weasley, and multiple more from Mrs. Weasley. He ignored each one.

There had been a pounding on his door but as he sat up in bed, he thought it had been due to the bottle of muggle tequila he consumed by himself the night before. But when he heard the faint sounds of voices yelling, "Harry!" "Potter" and "ARSE" were not side effects from the tequila. The door to his town house was blown in and before Harry could react two red heads and a platinum blonde.

"Merlin Harry, what in broomsticks have you been doing for the past three months?" Ron snapped looking around the room it was littered with bottles of all shapes and sizes.

"Looks like tequila, whiskey and a whole bunch other stuff. Hell Potter, what did you do consume all the alcohol in Kent?" Draco Malfoy asked admiring the bottles scattered on the table.

"Malfoy we are not here to admire his drinking selection." Ron grumbled at the other brit. Ginny walked over to the curtains and opened up allowing sunlight to stream through the room right onto Harry's face.

"Bloody hell, what is going on?" Harry grumbled.

"We are trying to kill you with sunlight." Draco muttered, and received a punch on the arm from Ginny.

"Harry what's the matter?" Ginny asked shifting some of the bottles on the night stand and placing a cup of water and two aspirins. She handed him the pills and the glass.

"Tequila happened." Harry said sitting up. "What are you all doing here?"

"Saving you from yourself mate." Ron said and started to banish bottles to the garbage. "Mum hadn't received word back, in fact no one had for weeks now, and we started to get worried."

"It's been three months." Harry muttered.

"Oh Harry." Ginny said sitting on the bed and rub his forearm. Draco coughed from the back ground and she rolled her eyes. "Shut it, I am just trying to be a good friend."

"Didn't know being a good friend involved going to second base." Draco muttered and Harry scoffed.

"I just can't believe she is gone." Harry said pitifully.

"Oh get over yourself Potter!" Draco snapped. Ron glared at him and Ginny made an attempt to say shut up but he cut them both off. "Oh don't give me those looks, and shut it Ginny, I have had enough of this crap. He is a grown freaking man; he doesn't need to be coddled."

Harry snapped from his daydreams and looked at Draco. "What do you mean coddled Malfoy, no one has coddled me."

"Yeah, sure. For the past three months, you have been drinking yourself into oblivion and since you are Harry-freaking-Potter you get babied in everything you do. So big deal, you got turned down, get over yourself and move on." Draco snapped.

"I don't get babied for being Harry Potter." Harry muttered under his breath and looked at Ron and Ginny. They both looked away thinking that if they didn't say anything they were in the clear. "Bloody hell, you guys agree with him!" Harry pushed away the covers.

"Its not that we agree with him, mate." Ron started delicately. Harry's green eyes starred right through him.

"Well, what then?" Harry snapped.

"It's just-

"What, it's just what?" Harry yelled and Ginny got annoyed with his attitude.

"Alright Harry!" She snapped back at him. Her face was red and both Ron and Draco knew better then to cross her when her face was red. "Yes you do get babied. You get everything, you have no responsibilities, and you are living in the glory of the past. Get over yourself, so something bad comes your way; don't take it out on all the rest of us."

Harry stared at her. No responsibilities. Living in the glory of the past. "Well I am sorry for giving you and the rest of the freaking wizarding world a chance to have responsibilities." His eyes turned dark.

"Knock it off mate." Ron growled. "Get out of bed and shower. We are only here to show you that the world is still happening and you need to live there too."

After they cleared the room, and heard the shower start, Ginny and Draco headed off to their next destination while Ron waited downstairs for Harry to emerge. Harry descended shortly after dressed in different clothes for the first time in a month.

"There you go; you are looking somewhat like your normal self." Ron said. "Now Mum is expecting you for dinner tonight and tomorrow. See you there."

"Wait, Ron." Harry said before Ron apparated. "Thanks mate."

"No problem Harry, it's what friends do." He said.

"Has it really been three months? Wow I feel like and idiot, did you ever find Camille?" Harry asked looking at Ron's whose face fell.

"Yeah, I did mate, nothing happened." He said, and with that he apparated away.


End file.
